Bloody Snow
by Heki564
Summary: The Arashi Clan was banished to the small village Kousetsu. About ten years later a plan for an escape is formed.... this is placed in the Naruto world but only two characters are mentioned in it. OC-centric
1. The Village in Snow

**It's the revised Chapter One!!! Enjoy the changes :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness that is the Naruto verse! DO NOT SUE MEH!!!!**

* * *

White flakes drifted down peacefully from the soft grey sky. The ground was covered in white, untouched by even the smallest animal. White was piled up on the trees and other plants that grew in the crisp winter climate.

Zara watched the scene through pale yellow eyes. Her face became more troubled as she watched flake after frozen flake fall from the heavens to land on an already covered world.

She was sick of it, snow. Such a plain thing had filled her life for the past ten years with no break. The flakes' fall stopped every once in a while but the crisp air around the land kept the white piles from melting.

She glared out at the white that surrounded her home. She had decided long ago that rain was much better. Rain didn't cause frostbite. It didn't cause water supplies to freeze and it didn't make the world to cold to enjoy it. At least, that's what she could remember.

She and her clan had been banished to this white wasteland ten years ago. They had use to live in Amekagure were rain and thunderstorms where almost a constant every day thing. But that was before one of them got to cocky.

Their clan was already feared across the lands because if their Kekkei Genkei. The Arashi clan was able to draw on the power of a thunderstorm to add to their own massive power. With the aid of a storm their blades became the lightning and their battle cries, the thunder. The blood of their enemies became one with the rain.

The God who ruled over the village loved the rain and brought refreshing showers on the village. He allowed an occasion storm brew so that the clan could feel that power and they came to trust each other.

The trust was lost, however, when a foolish Arashi teen decided to overthrow God. He felt God relied on their clan. He thought God was weaker than them. So he waited until the worst storm of the season and stood upon the tallest building next to God's Home and challenged the God who gave them power.

God had risen to the challenge and gave him a fair fight. But even that didn't save the boy's life. Within a few minutes after the fight started it ended. The Arashi boy lying dead at God's feet.

The clan became unstable. The teen had been the son of their chief and had been well liked. No one wanted to take his death in silence. The chief had managed to calm them down enough to continue to live peacefully amongst the other Amekagure villagers. Though storms no longer became a part of the weather cycle the Arashi clan came to trust God again.

That was until the night two drunken villagers had stopped an Arashi girl on her way home. They beat the girl to death and left the mangled corpse at the chief's doorstep. When the chief opened the door to find his daughter in that state he was ready to call a war upon God and all those who followed him.

When God caught word of the rebellion he sent his Angel out. God's Angel went to a village in the far north and presented them with a contract. The small village, called Kousetsu, should receive unlimited aid from Amekagure if they housed one of the most feared clans in the ninja realm.

The small village was hesitant at first but after God's Angel had delivered a supply of goods and promised more would come they agreed. Once the deal was settled She returned to help transport the Arashi people to their new home.

Snow is to gentle and pure to be manipulated into a weapon of mass distructive power. So because the land was always covered in snow the Arashi's Kekkei Genkei wouldn't work. Therefore they were stuck in Kousetsu until the end.

Most had been unhappy about this situation and riots occurred every week for the first few months. The old villagers had moved out, fearing the legendary powers of the Arashi's would overcome the Amekagure guards. The clan quickly calmed down once the grief stricken chief asked his people for peace.

Since then the proud Arashi clan was nothing but a memory, a story even. One to be told around the fireplace to ease the childish worries of children.

Zara stared into the setting sun. She whispered into the crisp wind, "But I will change that."

* * *

**Soooo... Can ya guess who God is? His Angel? Giant invisable cookies for those who guess right ;)**


	2. Training Amongst the Snow

**Here's the revised Chapter Two!**

**Disclaimer: Once again I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Zara had plans to excape laid out since her thirteenth birthday. Over the next three years she had added and taken away ideas until the plan seemed almost garenteed to grant them freedom.

When she had brought the idea up to her father he forbid her to think of it anymore. The chief refused to loose another child to Amekagure. She was all he and her mother had left.

Zara had promised her father that she wouldn't think of it again but she couldn't. She had grown up her whole life hating the Amekagure village and their new snowy home. Now that ecsape sounds possible she just couldn't pass the oportunity up.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by her mother calling. "Zara! You're going to be late to training!"

Zara jumped off her bed and ran to grab her katana. "Thanks, Mom!" She called as she headed out the door, pulling her light grey jaket over her head. She raced down the snowy streets to meet her friend Awai at the park.

When she arrived at the entrence to the park she had to quickly dodge a blade aimed towards her head. She jumped to the side to see a pouting Awai, her long black hair pulled into pigtails high on her head.

"How do you always do that?" The other Arashi asked in a whiny voice.

Zara just gave her friend a small smile. Her and Awai had been friends when they were four, before Kousetsu. Their grandmothers had introduced them. They had practically grown up as sisters. Anything Zara did Awai was right there with her. Now they were both about to go through the same test of strangth. They were going to be tested to become Jonin.

"Come on, Awai. If you can't get one hit on me today you will be treating us to lunch." Zara unsheathed her Katana and waited for Awai to move.

When the clan was moved to the small snowy village, the former ninja were stripped of their ranks and became ordanary clan members. Even the cheif was stripped of his title, though most still refured to him as 'cheif'.

Since then Amekagure had taken over the training of new ninja and the students went through the ranks under the close eyes of the Amekagure shinobi. Awai and Zara had easily made it through the first few ranks and were to be tested to become Jonin the tomorrow.

Awai and Zara slowly circled each other until suddently Awai leaped towards Zara, Yellow eyes flashing in antisipation. Zara had seen it coming and blocked the blade with hers. "Close, but not close enough!" She taunted as she pushed Awai away.

Awai quickly recovered and came at Zara again. Her Katana struck out in fury and Zara easily knocked it away. "You're forgetting a basic rule Awai. 'Do not lash out at your oponant in anger or you shall surely fail.'" she quoted.

"Shut up." Awai muttered as she picked up her sword and quickly turned on Zara again. As she was running she hit a patch of ice and fell on her face. Zara hid a laugh behind her sleeve as her friend pulled her face out of the snow. "Damn ice!" she cursed, "I'll be happy when I don't have to look at it again!"

Zara quickly shushed Awai. "Do you want the guards to hear?" she indicated to the guards surounding the park.

"Oh please! They can't hear me. They're out of hearing range!" Awai explained. "You should know that."

Zara winced before quickly replying, "Can never be to sure." She looked over to the guard stationed at the entrence to the park. He hadn't seem to have heard anything.

"Let your guard down!" Awai jumped at Zara only to find herself face first in the snow again after her friend stepped out of the way.

"Are we forgetting the basics today Awai?" Zara teased, "'Silence is the key to landing a hit.'"

Awai hmphed. "Whatever."

Zara hid another chuckle behind her hand. "Just a little longer then we'll go bother rain boy, ok?" Awai perked up at this and nodded.

Zara gave another small smile. " Alright then. My turn to attack?" she asked right before she lept at Awai.

* * *

After Awai had landed on her face for the ten thousanth time she got up and threw her sword at Zara who skillfully dodged it. Awai let out a frustrated cry.

Zara smiled. "I've told you ten times already Awai. Lashing out in anger does no good."

Awai glared at her dark-haired friend. "But you keep trying to get me all worked up!"

"Trying?" Zara raised one dark eyebrow. "I think I'm succeeding." She had to quickly dodge a snowball then while trying to not laugh.

After a few more badly aimed snowballs Zara raised her hands in surrender. "Alright! Let's just go bug rain boy."

Awai droped her half made snowball and got up to collect her Katana. She then ran ahead of Zara. "Race ya!"

Zara laughed and dashed after her friend.

* * *

Zara had arrived at the guard post ahead of Awai. She turned to find the guard smiling at her. He had his long blond hair tied together in the middle. His gray eyes shined as he waved to Zara.

"Beat Awai here again?" His voice had hints of laughter in it.

Zara nodded. "Of course."

Just then Awai came walking up the hill. "Zara you mean-head! I asked you to wait up!"

"You were the one who called the race," she said with a shrug.

"Yeah but I saw-"

"Something shiny?" the guard offered.

"No! Shut up Kouu!" Awai sent him a glare. "I saw the poster for the festival next week."

Zara sent Awai a withering look. Awai was coming with her when they escaped so she knew not to look into the future in this place. The festival being the only interesting thing this town had to offer and knowing they'll miss it wouldn't help their resolve.

"Ah yes." Kouu stated. "The Festival! If I'm not mistaken the poster has shiny stuff on it to." Awai smacked him upside the head. "Ow!"

"That's what you get!" She stuck her tounge out at the blond haired guard.

Zara shook her head, small smile planted on her face. "You guys are idiots."

"Hey!" they yelled in unison.

"We're not stupid!" Awai protested.

Kouu smiled. "I know I'm not. Not so sure 'bout little miss piggytales over here." Awai shot him another glare before smacking him again.

As they begain their usual bickoring Zara turned to look over the town. Kouu's post had the perfect veiw of the snow covered village. It had begun snowing again and the flakes were drifting lazily down on the small houses and shops. Smoke was rising from the chimneys from the fires that kept the buildings warm.

Zara had grown use to this veiw. The first time she had seen it she cried. Her tears mingling with some if the other clan's. Compared to rain soaked streets in semi-cold temperatures. they were confined to snowflooded streets and freezing temperatures.

Over time she has become able to look at it with out so much of a second thought. The snow had forcefully become an ordanary thing enstead of a harsh cold punishment as it was in the begining.

She was brought back to the presant by a hard poke to her side. "Oi! Ya there Z?"

Kouu asked. "Yeah." Zara rubbed her side. "What the heck did you do that for?"

"You spaced out!" Awai explained. "Kouu poked you to get you back on our planet."

"Oh thanks." Sarcasm dripped from her words.

"Anyway... Kouu has invited us to see the fireworks with him during the festival." Awai's voice held a slight hint of sadness that seemed to go unknown to Kouu.

"Sweet. You have a shift then though. Don't you?"

"Kouu nodded. "You guys can come up here to see them. This hill has the best veiw of the village."

Zara nodded and smiled. "Alright then!"

"Cool." Kouu smiled as Awai jumped up and down.

"We should go back now though. It's getting late." Zara gestured to the sun seting in the background, sending pink and orange streaks across the sky.

"Aw man!" Awai pouted. "Why does curfew have to be so early?"

Kouu laughed and Zara shook her head. "Come on. You remember the last time we were late home, don't you?" Zara questioned.

Awai shuttered. "It took me weeks to get warm again!" She ran ahead. "Lets go!" They each turned and waved to Kouu before they headed home to their warm houses.


	3. Begining Doubts

**Sorry for tanking so long! I hope i didn't lose any readers because of my tardyness.. There should be only one or two more chappters after this and i hope to have them up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything Naruto related in this story! I do own Kousetsu and all the characters in it.**

* * *

Zara's sword slammed down onto her opponent's. The Amegakure ninja flinched before jumping back. Zara wasted no time in attacking him again. This time she landed a hit to the shinobi's side. The man stepped back, holding a hand to his side he raised his other to announce his defeat.

"Match! Winner Arashi Zara!" The exam proctor's voice echoed through the stadium causing bursts of joy through out it.

Zara was the last to compete meaning in only a few moments they would announce who became jonin. Including Zara only five had beat their opponent. From those five only three could step forth and become the jonin they were trained to become. Amegakure had the Arashi's on a very short leash.

The other four that passed their test came back out onto the field. Awai walked to Zara's side with a huge triumphant smile on her face. But looking in her eyes you could see the anxiety that ran through her. Tonight was the night they were to leave. Tonight they would sever all ties to this village and everyone in it.

The exam proctor came forth and cleared his throat as everyone but Zara crossed their fingers awaiting the results. "When I call your name come forth and select a forehead protector from the box." Zara's eyes drifted to the box by the man's side. In it were three Amegakure forehead protectors. She had to hide the hatred she felt from looking at the four lines that represented the village she hated most.

"Arashi Awai." The crowed cheered as Awai practically jumped all the way to the proctor. She swiftly tied the headband around her neck and then stood off to the side. She and Zara locked eyes and in a moment Zara understood Awai was second-guessing this decision. This could be bad.

"Arashi Tamaki." Zara's mind was elsewhere while she watched Tamaki collect his forehead protector and join Awai on the other side of the proctor. She had to convince Awai that this was the right choice.

"Arashi Zara." Zara shook herself from her thoughts as she calmly walked up and grabbed the last headband and promptly tied it around her head. Joining Awai and Tamaki she looked up into the crowed. She caught sight of her parents in the stands. Her mother was crying and her father had the proudest grin on his face.

"You are to report to the chief's house tomorrow for debrifing on your new lives." The proctor smiled kindly at them before addressing the crowed. "These are your new jonin!" Shouts and whistles boomed through the stadium as the crowed came down to give their congratulations to the new representatives of the Arashi Clan.

That's when Zara got the feeling of regret. She had grown up with these people and tonight she would let them down and possibly wipe them out forever. Looking at the beaming Tamaki she felt bad for him. Working so hard to get to this point just to have it taken away.

Zara shared another look with Awai, this one with understanding. Sure they would hurt all these people but they _needed_ to. To avenge this clan they _must_betray the village. It was the only way to settle the score with Amegakure.

Zara's parents came over and hugged her. Her father beamed brighter than the sun when he said, "You've turned out way better than Kuoku. I'm proud of you."

Those words cut deep. Kuoku was her brother, the man who faced God and ended lifeless at his feet. Now she was about to go up against God herself. The guilt from those words was too great. She had to turn her head and pretend to watch the rest of the crowd.

After a few congratulatory words were exchanged the crowd began to disburse until only the new jonin and their immediate families where left. "Alright. Since you three have made it to this turning point in your life each of your parents have a gift for you.

Tamaki's parents stepped forth to present their son with a new sheath for his sword. It was solid black with gold designs all over. Zara heard Awai's breath catch as the gold shimmered in the light. Tamaki quickly freed his sword from the old sheath and slid it into the new.

Awai's grandmother walked up to her granddaughter and placed a bottle of sweet smelling liquid in her hand. Awai stared at the small clear liquid with her mouth wide open. From her friend's reaction she would guess that liquid to be Ankio, very potent poison. If you consume one drop you'd be writhing on the floor. Your insides slowly being ripped apart. Being he most deadly known in the ninja realm only skilled Medical ninja could use it. Awai's side of the family were the more medical ninjas and after each member had passed some momentous event or task they would receive a bottle of their own.

Zara knew this could've been what undid Awai's resolve but after a few moments Awai turned her eyes to her grandmother. She hugged her excitedly but her eyes were dull behind the tears. She was doing this for her grandmother after all.

Zara's parents came to her then to present her with a gift of their own. She was handed a long black case. With a questioning look at her parents she opened it. Her eye's widened. The box contained a necklace. It was a simple blackish purple lightning bolt but it meant so much more. With just a look at the source of her power she could feel a great surge throughout her. She gave her parents a very out of character hug and had her father put it on for her.

With her power source fastened around her neck she knew she could do this. For her clan, for her parents and for her lost sister. Tonight she would start to take vengeance on the village that started it all, _Amegakure_.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think. I don't think I mention it before but God and his Angel are Pain and Konan. I also lied. One more person from Naruto will be in here. She if you can spot him when he pops up (hint: it wasn't in this chapter or the last two) ;D**


	4. Notice Again

**NOTICE (Again)**

The revised chapters are up! Check them out... I changed a lot.... sorry ^^"


	5. White Splattered in Red

**This is the end... :'( so sad. Thanks for sticking with me so far! And don't forget! If you can guess who the Naruto character in this chapter is you get a giant invisible cookie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Naruto.**

* * *

Zara swung her bag onto her back and made her way to the window. She opened it and stared out across the snow covered village, a village she no longer belonged to.

She jumped out the window, landing without making a noise. She looked back at her house. Her only regret now was how bad her parents would hurt. She was the only child they had left out of three children and now they'd have none.

Shaking off the feeling of guilt, Zara turned and ran to the place she was to meet Awai. Awai was already there and seemed to have put the plan into action already. She was talking to Kouu, steaming cups were in both of their hands.

Kouu caught sight of Zara and waved, causing Awai to turn and wave enthusiastically. She held out a third cup to Zara as she walked up to the two. "Hot coco!" Awai smiled. "Its already started to snow again."

Zara watched the flakes as she took the cup and offered a small 'thanks'. She blew on the liquid before taking a timid sip as to not burn her tongue. The coco was sweet just like Awai usually made it, too much chocolate mix and not enough water.

Awai gave Zara a look that seemed to go unnoticed by Kouu. Zara assumed it could only mean that she had already given Kouu something to make him fall asleep. She also assumed it was in his cup of coco.

Doubt filled her and she felt sightly sorry for the Amekagure guard. He would most likely loose his position over this and no matter how Zara looked at it, the boy had become their friend. But in the begining she had told herself that this wouldn't be easy. This doubt only proved her theory true.

Kouu smiled at her unaware of her inner thoughts. "Congratulations. Both of you." he turned to include Awai in his smile. "Here" He handed each of them a small package.

Awai shared another withering look with Zara before opening hers to reveal a black choker necklace with a rose in the middle. She pulled the necklace from it's case and with the help of Kouu placed it around her neck. "Thank you" she gave the guard a weak smile and turned to watch Zara open her gift.

She slowly opened the package, secretly hoping that it wasn't going to make leaving any harder than it was. When she unwrapped a bracelet matching Awai's necklace she could feel her resolve slowly slipping. She placed the charm around her wrist and offered a soft 'thank you' to Kouu.

The boy smiled at the two girls. "I'm glad you like them! I have to admit," He yawned, " It took me... Forever.. To ...fin-" Kouu's words where cut off as he began to fall. Awai caught the sleeping boy and laid him gently on the ground. She walked over to the bushes and grabbed a blanket out of her bag, placing it over their friend to ward away the falling flakes.

"We should go." Zara's voice was barely a whisper as she picked up Awai's pack and handed it to the kneeling girl. "The patrol should be by in ten minutes. If we hurry we could be a few miles away by then."

Awai stood and nodded before starting off at a run towards the woods behind the guard post. After a quick glance at Kouu Zara followed her friend into the forest.

They ran uninterrupted for half an hour. The snow had stopped and the moon shone on their path. The trees had started to thin as well so they knew they where nearing the border. They had started to feel a tingleing of power from a srom way off in the distance. The Arashi girls quickened their pace with the hope of reaching that storm.

As the girls stepped out of the trees they were ambushed by three armed Amekagure ANBU. "Arashi Zara, Arashi Awai! The leader shouted from the front of the line You are to surrender peacefully or we will use force."

Zara looked at Awai as they both drew their swords. This was it. The final test before they could truly be free. Their yellow eyes glowed as they jumped at the ANBU and an intense battle began.

* * *

Zara pulled her bloody katana out of the chest of an ANBU. The body fell to match the three other corpses that lied around her. As it turned out the first three ANBU had signaled for backup before attacking but now only four were left.

Zara faced her two opponents and prepared to attack. One ANBU lunged at her, throwing a few kunai ahead of him. Zara managed to deflect all but one. It lodged into her shoulder and she cried out in pain. She knelt and pulled out the knife, applying pressure to the wound with her hand. She had no time to think about it though as the ANBU swung his blade towards her. She threw her sword up to block with her good arm and she managed to stop the blade just before it made contact with her other shoulder.

She quickly pushed back from the ninja as she jumped out of range. She looked for Awai out of the corner of her eye. She was holding her own against the two other ANBU but she was still banged up. On top of that she looked like she was becoming tired. Her movements were sluggish and she seemed to be breathing hard.

Zara was pulled from her thoughts by a pain that shot up her back and quickly whipped around, slashing out with her blade. She managed to catch the Anbu who had slashed her back, hitting his shoulder and lodging in pretty deep. Pulling her katana out, she brought it back down to slice across his neck. She turned to her last opponent only to find him smiling back at her, his pale skin glowing in the moon light.

This one was different from the others. He had a black coat with red clouds on it, even though she could have sworn he looked like the other ANBU just a moment ago. His forehead protector had a slash through it. His smile seemed to be one of amusement. "Well then my dear, we shall meet again." his smile seemed to grow with each word. Zara started to feel a trickle of fear from the man. "You shall seek me out eventually and when you do, I'll be waiting." His own dark yellow eyes sought out her pale ones as he finally disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Pain flared across her back once again. She turned and took out another of the ANBU. She paused, staring at the body. 'Wasn't he fighting Awai?' she quickly turned her head to find her friend. Once she was spotted Zara's eyes widened and she ran towards her.

Awai was laying face down in the snow with a pool of red forming around her middle. Four bodies laid around her. Zara shoved them aside to kneel by her fallen friend. "Awai, no." she whispered as she turned her friend over and laid her head in her lap.

"Z-Zara?" Awai's voice was raspy and her breathing shallow. "I'm... Sorry."

Tears weld up in Zara's eyes as she shook her head. "Why? When there's nothing to be sorry for?" She tried to give her friend a smile but a single tear escaped and ran down her face to land on Awai.

"Don't... cry for me... Zara. I'm free... now." Awai coughed sending blood onto her lips. "Don't... look.... back. Promise... Me?"

Zara wiped the tears from her eyes and looked into Awai's. "I promise." she whispered, her voice small and cracked.

Awai smiled. "Good. Now go and... Kick... 'God's'... Butt." Awai's eyes where filled with familiar laughter for a brief moment, then they dulled. Zara hugged her friend for a moment, allowing her self a brief moment to grieve. Awai was the one person she could count on in the world. Now she had also lost her to God and his village.

Once she laid Awai's body on the ground she went to their packs, moving anything she needed into her own. She then used Awai's med-kit to apply bandages to her back and shoulder. Once finished she walked back over to her friend. The rose choker caught her eye and she knelt down. "I'm sorry." she whispered as she removed the necklace and placed it around her own neck. "I just need something to remember you by." she muttered to herself more than Awai. She touched the rose with the same hand that held her own gift from Kouu. "Something to remember you both by," she added. No matter how much Awai would've begged her she couldn't turn her back on the only friends she had.

After a moment of silence she got up off the grown and began walking towards the rain village, Awai's last words ringing in her head. She was going to avenge her family and her best friend, no matter the cost.

She didn't look back as she continued forward. She would try to forget her past life. She _had _promised Awai after all. She looked down at the bracelet on her wrist and offered another silent apology to her friends. Kouu because of the betrayal, Awai because she couldn't protect her and now she couldn't help but look back at their times together. Even if it was her friend's dieing wish.

Her mind left Awai's last words and became two sentences. Two chanted sentences repeated over and over in her mind.

_'God will pay. God will die.'_


End file.
